Sudden Confession (Rivaille X Eren)
by Tsundere Fish
Summary: Rivaille suddenly came up to Eren one fine morning and suddenly confesses.


"_I like you."_

"W-What did you just say, Sir…?" Eren asked. He was shocked with what he heard three seconds earlier. Rivaille frowned as he heard Eren's question.

"You shit. Are you planning to make me repeat what I said just now?" His stern glare is still plastered on his face. Eren gulped as he angered his superior.

"I-I don't mean it sir!"

"Ah? Then why are you bitching me about what I had said, you piss pot? Get your answers ready already, Jaeger."

_Jaeger Jaeger Jaeger._

Rivaille's voice calling out Eren's last name was playing continuously in his ear. He could feel his ears are flushing, adrenaline is starting to rush and his heart beat is pumping louder and louder enough for both to hear.

"Oi Jaeger."

He called his name again. Eren can't stop fidgeting and seriously, Rivaille calling his last name really _turns him on. _His face is flushing crimson and it is almost unavoidable for Rivaille to not see.

_He must not see.__He must not see.__ He must not see. __HE MUST NOT SEE._

Eren mentally chant to himself repeatedly and even tried his best to not show his slightly fidgeting figure. However, his seven strokes of crimson are still clearly printed on his face. He tilted his head down in embarrassment hoping that Rivaille will not see. Rivaille continues to frown, getting almost impatient to even wait for the next second.

At this moment, Eren wants to run away so badly. It's too embarrassing. But it was already too late for him to even start raising his feet from the ground and start running because he knew Rivaille will come _chasing _after him. Eren stayed on his current spot, unable to move.

Watching his reactions, Rivaille let out a silent smirk. Rivaille had already started plotting ideas in his head on how to tease an answer out from Eren Jaeger.

"So, I think it is pretty obvious, eh? You like me, don't you, Jaeger? Answer me immediately. This is an order from your superior, Jaeger!" Rivaille raised his voice.

Fear of his going-to-get-angry-soon and forceful Corporal Rivaille, Eren quickly answered him. "I'm sorry, Sir! Yes Sir!"

"Aaah?! So what's that?! Do you like me, or otherwise?"

Eren bit his lip looking for an answer. He can't stop fidgeting out of embarrassment. But he slowly realises that he had his answer a long time ago. Eren swallowed hard and cleared his throat. The problem is, he can't even think straight at the moment because of the sudden confession.

"L-like you, Sir? Eh-uh, M-Me?"

"Then which piss pot am I talking to now, huh?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sir! Yes Sir! I-I like you too, Sir!"

"That's good."

Rivaille smirked. He was utterly happy with the answer deep down inside but hardly show it on his face. However, a simple tease like this would not satisfy him enough. He planned to continue teasing Eren Jaeger again.

"Oi, shitty brat. If that's the case, why don't you kiss me now? Or do you want me to kiss you first?" He bluntly challenged Eren.

Eren blushed. He is blushing so hard right now that he could feel the heat burning on his face. Rivaille readily stood in front of him waiting for his answer.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. What should I do it's so embarrassing. Damn you, Corporal._

Eren is cursing in his head repeatedly. He let out a deep breath and looks directly in to his superior's eyes. He finally came up with an answer.

"I-I'll do it! A-as your underling, I-I'll kiss you, S-Sir..."

"You'd better do it properly, you shit."

"Yes Sir!"

Eren bend lower to give himself access to Rivaille's lips. His lips trembled as it reaches to his superiors. Nervously, he left a soft peck on his lips and immediately backed away turning completely crimson. Rivaille grunt in disappointment.

"You suck, piss pot. Go and sharpen your skills more."

"EH?"

Rivaille left Eren by turning his back on him, not showing Eren that he is actually very happy for the kiss that was given by his new love. Eren stood there, touching his lips and wonder if his skills are really that bad. But just like Rivaille, he is also secretly happy about it even though it is just a peck on the lip.

"I'll hone my skills for this, Sir…" He thought to himself while blushing.

* * *

**A/N: I've been itching to write a fic for this pairing ever since I started reading/watching Shingeki no Kyojin. This is my first Shounen Ai story actually. XD**


End file.
